All My Fault
by Niriiun
Summary: Toshiro does something that he instantly regrets. Shuuhei offers to help him forget. ToshiroXShuuhei


**NOTE: I know that Kazeshini DOES NOT have the ability to transport anything. It was only used as a way in this fanfiction. I am also a very confused person. I ordered a poster recently with Gin, Izuru, and Toshiro on it. Well, Toshiro's name was spelled Toushiro on the poster. Is that the correct way or did I spell it the right way before? Thank you. -Canta(WindlessHarmony)**

Toshiro Hitsugaya felt the thin sketch pencil snap between his fingers, eyes focused on the ragged ground. His teal irises were illusions of calm, something that he always portrayed himself as. But deep inside, spiraling farther into the depths of the untouchable was an unimaginable fear, pulling at his feet and nearly snapping his thin tendril of control.

The destruction around him was evident, ruins smoking and the earth cracked. Shards of glass sparkled at his feet, a piece of cloth blowing across his toes. Buildings were either tore apart or gone completely; nothing had escaped unscathed. And it was all his fault that the poor people of this unsuspecting village had no homes to return to.

Those hollows had been smarter than the rest, leading him on a wild chase out of the soul society into the outer recesses of the dark forests and mountains, secluded in its area. It would've normally been beautiful, a place that Toshiro would never visit had the hollows not led him here. As he fought to save the town, others had succeeded in destroying the paradise that so many had once called home. If only he had been quicker to react and stop the monsters before they got too far. But he hadn't.

Just another thing to weigh on his conscience.

The white-haired captain sighed, closing his eyes a bitter wind travelled over his tense form, ruffling his haori. Maybe it could numb his feelings and take him to a place where he could be alone, left to his thoughts of ensuing darkness. Sometimes everything just dragged upon him too much; the pain, the longing, the sadness. Everything. All of it.

The wind suddenly grew warm and reassuring, brushing over his icy heart and melting the solitude away. Toshiro couldn't place the familiar spiritual pressure as it fell over his skin like a thick liquid, dragging at his already sagging limbs. The master of ice stretched open his eyes, meeting the slightly gray ones of the lieutenant of squad 9, Shuuhei Hisagi.

He had knelt onto the ground as well, face just as stoic as his own. Toshiro righted himself, sitting back on his heels as he regarded the man across from him with his emotions perfectly concealed. "Are you alright, Captain Hitsugaya?" He stood up, brushing some imaginary dirt from his arms, Shuuhei rising taller above him. "Yes, I'm fine." Toshiro settled for his normal reply, closing all of the painful feelings deep inside of him.

"Rangiku sent me to check on you." For a long moment, silence wrapped around them, Kazeshini pressing against Hyourinmaru lightly. "It's not your fault," Shuuhei said quietly, fists clenched tightly at his sides. The gentleness in his tone surprised Toshiro; he had never heard anything other than gruff words from the fukutaichou.

The brunette seemed to take the widening of his eyes as a confession and moved forward, informally embracing the small captain. "I'll say it again; it's not your fault." Toshiro felt himself begin to tremble, the nearness of the other shinigami unsettling and pricking his excitement at the same time. A hand rested gently on his head, delicate fingers stroking his hair softly. Had Shuuhei taken his trembling for tears?

"Allow me to comfort you, Captain Hitsugaya. Please." His teal eyes widened as he rested his head against the man's chest, hearing the steady pace of his heart. What did the shinigami mean? But he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted someone to talk to, one that would listen to him with open ears and calm eyes. Could Shuuhei bear this responsibility and truly comfort him? There was only one way to find out.

"Yes." The word barely slipped past his lips before he felt Kazeshini's winds curdle around them, wrapping a tight vortex of soothing heat into their bones. Toshiro barely noted the shifting of their bodies, something about the strange swaying motion tipping him off that _something_ was occurring. The wind untangled from their bodies, leaving just as quickly as it had come. He shifted backwards slightly, inspecting where he was at now.

Normally, Toshiro would've questioned how Kazeshini was able to teleport matter to other places without disturbing its transport but the teal-eyed captain wasn't in the mood to care. He was too transfixed with the sensations travelling through his lithe body as Shuuhei let his fingers trace his face and neck, moving lower to dance across his collarbone.

The smaller of the two shivered in anticipation as his eyes finally dragged over their surroundings in a quick once-over, thinking that perhaps they were in Shuuhei's private quarters. But his mind quickly threw that thought to the back of his mind as the brunette lowered his head, drawing his tongue along Toshiro's neck, followed swiftly by four sharp incisors digging just enough into his skin to be felt.

He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out, Shuuhei applying just a little more pressure, causing his teeth to sink into the soft skin below him. Toshiro moaned, a tongue delving into the indent, the rasping sounds of that tongue playing hell on his control.

The boy drew in a sharp breath, hands flexing on the larger man's shoulders. All he could do was receive these advances listlessly, mind blanking out and coming back into focus, only to wipe clean again. Before he knew it, his chest was exposed, Shuuhei falling onto his knees. Even that far down, his head still met level with Toshiro's, gray storm clouds meshing with the teal tempest below them. And that mouth; it was too much for the brunette to resist, his mouth clashing wonderfully with his.

The white-haired shinigami closed his eyes and moaned into their embrace, Shuuhei's hands tugging down the rest of the captain's uniform, feeling the fabric pool around their feet. He wanted to soothe the small form before him, calm his fears, quench his desires, and file all of his thoughts in his head. "Can I make you mine?" He whispered into that abused neck, soft white hair tickling his cheek.

The small hands gripping his shoulders clenched tighter into the folds of fabric, a shaky breathing being heard. "Yes," came the strangled reply, Shuuhei guessing that Toshiro was so far gone into sensation that he just wanted release. And the brunette was happy to give it to him, slipping off his own robes as he let his hands roam around the pale skin.

He closed his hand around the captain's arousal, stroking it gently. Toshiro may have been small, but that certainly hadn't affected his other growth patterns. The lieutenant smirked in anticipation, a moan of pleasure tainting the air. But he knew that he had no right to tease the captain, seeing as this would be the first time they had ever been together. So Shuuhei decided to move on, distracting the boy as he coated his fingers in his own saliva, prodding at the smaller of the two's entrance.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked quietly, breath ghosting over his ears. A shake of his head answered him, the brunette smirking to himself. This was supposed to comfort Toshiro; but it also comforted Shuuhei, knowing that he would be the boy's first. The first slipped in, the teal-eyed shinigami's breathing escalating at the foreign sensation.

Whispering sweet nothings into Toshiro's ear, he added another finger, prepping him gently. His breathing came in laboured gasps as Shuuhei replaced his fingers with the hardness of his erection, pressing the tip in gently. "Are you sure you want this?"

He fought to catch his breath before lowering heavy-lidded eyes, meeting the slate ones above him. He gave a small nod, the brunette lowering his head to lick at the bite he had inflicted upon his lover earlier as he entered him slowly. Toshiro's breath hitched, tremors of pain rippling across his beautiful face.

The pressure and tightness around his cock was almost too much, Shuuhei stilling his movements as the white-haired captain fought to adjust. The pleasure was playing hell on his self-control, the urge to tear through the tight heat almost overpowering but he restrained himself, barely catching the breathless gasp of, "Okay."

His thrusts were shallow at first, easing Toshiro into the act. Soft moans spilled from his lover, Shuuhei increasing his speed and changing his angle. Almost at once, Toshiro screamed, announcing the discovery of the sweet bundle of nerves within him. The brunette smiled to himself, proud that he had managed to pleasure the icy shinigami.

He picked up his speed, gradually losing his bearings on his pleasure-coated mind as his thrusts became frantic. He screamed, or perhaps it was Toshiro, but he felt warm liquid graze across his stomach, burying himself all the way inside of his lover. Those delicious walls clenched tightly around him, literally stealing away his release. Utterly exhausted, he pulled out of the spent boy, collapsing next to him.

Shuuhei felt his breath steadying and turned his head, the small captain slumbering softly in the crook of his arm. The brunette gathered him into his arms and headed towards his futon, resting him upon it gently. He brushed a hand over soft white hair and pulled the blankets over them, cradling Toshiro softly. "It wasn't your fault," Shuuhei whispered quietly, sinking into the warm tendrils of sleep.


End file.
